Austin & Ally: The Musical
by bluepizza25
Summary: Join Austin, Trish, Dez, Kira, Cassidy, Dallas, and Tilly as they wander the streets of New York to find Ally. My version of the continuation to Chapters & Choices.


**Part 1: Fretting & Forgetting**

Narrator's (female) POV:  
I am the narrator, and I am here to tell you today's story. First, we have to watch a very important news report. (plays various Disney shows) Nope, nope, not what I want. "What did I tell you about lying?" "It only works on Dad." Oh, here we are. "7 teenagers were randomly wandering throughout New York Times Square recently. It is unknown where they are now. Here's Jason on this story." You're probably wondering how these kids wound up in New York. Well, the thing is, they were trying to look for their friend, the one they couldn't live without. One friend eventually became more than friends with her. This is what happened...

(title card, starring credits)

5 days ago...

Dallas's POV:

I hear a knock on the door. "Oh, come in." The door reveals someone familiar. Ally Dawson, my crush. She looks sad. She's definitely not the usual cheerful, happy Ally I'm so used to. "Are you okay, Als?" "Not really." "Aw, come here, babe." I hold her in my arms to make her feel better. It breaks my poor little heart to see her like this. "It's okay. I knew I shouldn't have gone on vacation in Hawaii and left you here unprotected. Please tell me what happened. I'll do anything to make it go away." "Okay. Don't hate me for this, but I had a temporary crush on Austin. I don't know why, but it was the stupidest thing I ever did. My mom came home from Africa. Austin and I performed a song for her. After our performance, we went backstage for Austin to congratulate me for getting over my stage fright. He gave me a kiss right on the lips. Then Kira came in and said that she wanted to be Austin's girlfriend. Now I feel like I don't even know him."

_"It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside. I'm standing here and all I want is to be over there. Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen? Because now I have to pretend that I don't really care. I thought you were my fairy tale, my dream when I'm not sleeping, a wish upon a star that's coming true! But everybody else could tell that I confused my feelings with the truth when there was me and you."_

"It's okay, Als. Just forget about him. He's a big, fat jerk, no doubt about it. If he's going to kiss you and then leave you in the dust, then you don't deserve him." I kiss her on the lips passionately. My hands go to the back of her bright orange dress. My mind tells me it's wrong, but I pull off her dress, revealing her polka-dotted bra. I also remove her black jeans, revealing her matching underwear. She blushes. "Oh, dang it. I embarrassed you, didn't I?" "No, no, it's fine." "Ally, you're in your underwear." "As long as you're looking and not anyone else, I'm not embarrassed." As much as it irritates my brain to do this, I unclip her bra and slip it off, revealing her chest. Then I stick both of my thumbs into her panties and slide them down. Now she's naked. I touch her body. I'm surprised she's not embarrassed. "You're so beautiful, Ally." She giggles. "Thank you." "No problem. I love you." I touch her body more. She's such a pretty sight. After messing around with her, I strip off my own clothing, leaving both of us naked. I eventually go to bed, Ally cradled in my arms. I love her so much that I can't make her leave. She's very fragile. I can't let that jerk Austin hurt her anymore. I have to protect her from him.

Austin's POV:

I feel really bad about what happened yesterday. I mean, I loved Kira, but we hung out at my house, where I currently am, last night, and it all went haywire. Now I really feel bad for Ally. I mean, she is my best friend. I don't want to make her feel any worse. Besides, she left her book at my house. I call her up on my phone. "What now, jerkface? Are you here to bother me some more?" I sigh. "Look, Ally. I'm sorry. Plus, you forgot your songbook at my house." "Oh, dang it! So that's where that was! May I please go to your house and find it?" "Sure thing." "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ally gets to my house in a jiffy. "My songbook!" She runs over to grab it, but not before I tell her it comes with a price. I set her down on my bed and practically rip off her clothes. She panics and covers herself. "Ally, it's okay. It's just me." "I don't even know you anymore! I can't let you see me naked if I don't know you!" "Seriously?" "Seriously." "What made you decide to do this?" "The whole Kira thing, that's what." "Oh, right. About that, she dumped me last night." "Boo hoo for you! Well, you might as well just start crawling right back to her because I can't take it anymore!" My hands struggle to keep Ally on the bed. She slips out of my reach. She goes to the bathroom and gets redressed. She grabs her songbook and rushes out, crying. Oh, no. Not Ally, too. I let another girl go. And guess what? Cassidy returns today.

To be continued...


End file.
